Operação Alteza
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Uma nova missão para os espiões: encontrar o futuro herdeiro de um país distante. E pra isso contarão com a ajuda de Emily, a ex-herdeira e atual namorada de Marc. Com a primeira pista, os cinco suspeitam que seja Tammy. Mas será ela a herdeira? MarcxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Operação Alteza**

**Prólogo.**

22 horas. Hospital de Beverly Hills. 12 anos atrás.

**Grito: **POLÍCIA! PEGA LADRÃO!

Estava um alvoroço enorme no local, pois um ladrão estava fugindo com uma criança no colo. O alvoroço também acontecia no berçário, pois os enfermeiros estavam agitados.

Felizmente, o bebê foi resgatado, embora o ladrão tenha fugido.

**Ladrão: **_Eu ainda te pego, alteza! O próximo a governar serei eu!_

* * *

><p>12 anos depois, no Colégio Southdale, os irmãos Clark conversavam na entrada do colégio sobre a missão anterior. Bom, pelo menos três deles, pois Marc ainda não havia chegado pra poderem ir embora.<p>

**Lee: ***reclamando* Eu tô dizendo: essa missão de recuperar tapioca roubada de um asilo foi a missão mais ridícula que já tivemos!

**Megan: **Missão é missão, não importa qual seja! Veja pelo lado bom: os velhinhos ficaram felizes quando recuperamos a tapioca!

**Lee: **Tá, tanto faz!

**Tony: **Quem é aquela garota?

Megan e Lee olharam na mesma direção que Tony e notaram uma garota de cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos azuis conversando com Marc.

**Megan: **Ah, aquela é a Emily, uma aluna nova que entrou no começo do ano! Está na mesma classe que Marc e eu!

**Lee: **E por que eles estão juntos?

**Megan: **Emily tinha dificuldade nos estudos e Marc foi selecionado como seu tutor! Mas o convívio tornou os dois namorados!

**Tony: **Acho que ela é bonita demais pra ele!

Enquanto isso, com Marc e Emily...

**Emily: ***sorriso* Pode ir na frente, Marc! Eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca antes que feche!

**Marc: ***mesmo sorriso* Está bem! Nos vemos mais tarde, Emily!

Emily deu um beijo longo no namorado, antes de ir à biblioteca e Marc se reunir com os irmãos.

**Lee: ***sorriso maroto* Parece que seu namoro vai bem, hein Marc? Quando pretende apresentá-la aos nossos pais?

**Marc: **Eu não sei! Emily quer que eu conheça os pais dela primeiro!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Nossa! Então o namoro está ficando sério! Há quanto tempo estão namorando?

**Marc: ***contando nos dedos* Daqui a dois dias, completa 6 meses!

De repente, os quatro foram puxados pela máquina de refrigerante e, em poucos segundos, estavam no escritório de Jerry.

**Jerry: **Bom dia, espiões! Lamento chamá-los tão cedo, mas acabamos de receber uma missão um tanto diferente! Envolvendo uma família que se mudou pra cidade no início do ano! 12 anos atrás, eles tiveram um filho aqui mesmo, mas há poucos dias, num exame de DNA, descobriram que seu filho havia sido trocado por outro bebê na maternidade!

**Megan: ***indignada* Isso é horrível! Onde está a competência dos hospitais hoje em dia?

**Jerry: **E isso não é a pior parte! Os pais dessa criança são reis de um país antigo e o rei está para morrer, por isso é com urgência que o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono seja encontrado! Vocês serão mandados para a mansão onde eles moram, onde começarão a missão!

Após dar os equipamentos para os espiões, Jerry continuou.

**Jerry: **Como os pais já estão avisados, vocês contarão com uma ajuda extra nessa missão: a filha de criação deles! Eu não sei o nome dela, mas apesar de ter sido educada como uma princesa, possui habilidades de combate que aprendeu com o líder da guarda real! Boa sorte, espiões!

Os quatro subiram num jato e partiram para a mansão onde moravam os reis. Felizmente, chegaram em poucos minutos.

**Marc: ***impressionado* Nossa, essa mansão é enorme! Imaginam o tamanho do palácio que o tal herdeiro vai morar? Deve ter o dobro do tamanho!

**Lee: **Verdade, mas é melhor acabarmos logo com isso antes que nossos pais fiquem preocupados!

Megan tocou a campainha da mansão e logo alguém foi atender. Foi um enorme choque para Marc.

**Marc: ***olhos arregalados* EMILY?

**Emily: ***olhos igualmente arregalados* MARC?

Silêncio assustador.

**Emily: ***sem graça* Ah... puxa! Por essa eu não esperava! Tenho que confessar, Marc: quando você me contou que era um espião da WOOHP, eu não acreditei!

**Marc: ***igualmente sem graça* Digo o mesmo sobre você ser uma princesa!

**Emily: **Correção: era uma princesa! O teste de DNA revelou que não sou a herdeira do trono!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Você contou pra ela que era um espião?

**Marc: **É claro, ué! Eu não tenho segredos com minha namorada! E o Jerry já sabe, então não se preocupem com o que ele vai dizer!

**Emily: ***dando espaço* Podem entrar! Minha mãe já tinha dito que vocês viriam pra ajudar a encontrar o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono!

Os espiões entraram e Emily fechou a porta. Sem dúvida, essa seria a missão mais complicada que teriam.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Emily levou os espiões até a cozinha, onde sua mãe de criação estava.

**Mãe de Emily (MDE): ***sorriso* Vocês devem ser os espiões que foram recomendados! Bem vindos ao nosso palácio!

**Emily: **Mãe, eles não são apenas espiões! São meu namorado e meus futuros cunhados!

Com a cara confusa da rainha, Emily apresentou a todos, inclusive Marc como seu namorado.

**MDE: **Então você é Marc Clark, de quem minha filha tanto fala! Me chamo Sabrina, muito prazer! *olhando-o de cima a baixo* _É incrível a semelhança dele com meu marido! _Bem, irei apresentá-los ao meu marido, Harry!

Todos foram até o quarto em que Harry estava, onde se apresentaram.

**Harry: ***voz fraca* Eu imploro... achem minha criança... Quero conhecê-la... antes de falecer...

**Tony: **Faremos o possível, majestade!

Depois de uns minutos de conversa, chegou a hora de ir embora, ou o Sr. e a Sra. Clark ficariam preocupados.

**Marc: **Majestade, antes de irmos, tem alguma coisa que poderia ajudar a identificar o herdeiro ou herdeira do trono? Tipo... alguma marca de nascença?

**Sabrina: **Oh, sim! Vou lhes mostrar!

Sabrina pegou um portarretrato e, com uma lupa, aumentou o detalhe: uma marca, em forma de coração, que havia nas costas de seu marido.

**Sabrina: **Todos na família real tem essa marca de nascença, em formato de coração! Sem falar que, quando engravidei, dei à luz no hospital ao lado do colégio Southdale, nesta mesma cidade!

**Megan: ***desconfiada* _Eu já vi aquela marca antes, mas onde?_

**Lee: **Bom, isso é tudo por enquanto! Começaremos a investigar, mas por enquanto é melhor irmos pra casa antes que nossos pais se preocupem mais!

**Emily: **Se importam de eu ir junto? Será uma boa oportunidade de conhecer meus "talvez-futuros-sogros"!

**Marc: **Está certo, mas não comente nada sobre sermos espiões, pois eles não sabem sobre nossa vida dupla!

**Emily: **Pode deixar!

Os espiões chamaram um jato e logo chegaram em casa, onde Emily foi apresentada aos Clark.

**Karem: **É um prazer conhecê-la, Emily! Eu sou Karem e este é meu marido Cal! Marc sempre nos fala de você, mas ele nunca tinha dito que sua namorada era tão bonita!

**Emily: ***sem graça* Obrigada, Sra. Clark!

Depois de um almoço incrivelmente delicioso, principalmente na opinião de Emily, os cinco adolescentes foram para o quarto falar sobre a missão.

**Lee: ***conectando-se com Jerry* Jerry, pode conseguir a lista das famílias que tiveram filhos no hospital ao lado do Colégio Southdale 12 anos atrás?

**Jerry: **Claro! Só irá demorar um pouco!

**Tony: **Emily, eu não entendo! Como seus pais foram descobrir que você não era filha biológica deles só depois de 12 anos? Você é morena, mas seu pai é ruivo e sua mãe é loira!

**Emily: **Bom, não havia motivos para desconfiar, pois meu avô paterno era moreno, então diziam que eu era a cara dele!

**Marc: ***interrompendo-os* Isso é impossível!

**Emily: ***surpresa* Huh? O que é impossível?

**Marc: **Cabelos pretos é uma genética dominante! Se um dos pais não tiver cabelos pretos, não tem como os filhos possuirem essa característica!

**Emily: ***gota* Não me admira que não tenham descoberto logo! Meus pais sempre foram péssimos em genética!

**Megan: **JÁ LEMBREI!

O grito de Megan assustou todo mundo no quarto, inclusive Lee, que quase deixou o celular cair.

**Lee: ***indignado* Que susto, Megan! Lembrou do quê?

**Megan: **Lembrei aonde vi aquela marca que a rainha nos mostrou! *olhar distante* Aconteceu há alguns dias, no banheiro da nossa escola!

* * *

><p>Megan estava entrando no banheiro após a aula de natação e ficou espantada ao encontrar Tammy trocando de roupa fora do boxe.<p>

**Megan: ***indignada* TAMMY, VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? ONDE JÁ SE VIU FICAR TROCANDO DE ROUPA FORA DO BOXE? SE EU TIVESSE ABERTO MAIS A PORTA, AS PESSOAS DO LADO DE FORA DO BANHEIRO TERIAM VISTO!

**Tammy:** Fecha o bico, Margaret, e a porta também! Com esse escândalo todo, aí sim as pessoas vão querer ver, caso não tenham visto!

Megan bufou, enquanto Tammy lhe virava as costas enquanto trocava de roupa. Foi quando a morena notou uma marca em forma de coração nas costas de sua rival.

**Megan: **_Marca estranha! Será uma tatuagem?_

* * *

><p>Silêncio.<p>

**Tony: ***olhos arregalados* A TAMMY É A HERDEIRA?

**Megan: **É possível! A marca era igualzinha a que a rainha mostrou! Sem falar que a Tammy é loira, assim como a rainha!

**Emily: **Bom, se os pais dela a tiveram no mesmo hospital que eu, então isso confirma tudo!

**Lee: **Melhor torcer pra estar enganada, Megan! Ter a Tammy como princesa não é uma coisa muito agradável!

Infelizmente, com a chegada da lista de famílias, todos perceberam que era verdade: Tammy era a herdeira do trono.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

O que os espiões não imaginavam é que acontecia uma discussão violenta no palácio, entre duas pessoas: o mordomo (que por sinal era o irmão-caçula do rei) e a conselheira real.

**Conselheira: ***irritada* VOCÊ AINDA NÃO DESISTIU DESSA IDEIA, HERMES? TENTOU 12 ANOS ATRÁS E AGORA VAI TENTAR DE NOVO?

**Hermes: **Exatamente, Catrina! Agora que meu irmão está para morrer, é a minha chance de ficar com o trono! Só preciso me livrar de meu sobrinho ou sobrinha! E aqueles espiões ainda estão me facilitando o trabalho de encontrá-lo!

**Catrina: **Pois eu não irei permitir! Com tantos anos servindo a família real, reconheço um membro da família até de longe! Se um de nós irá encontrar o futuro herdeiro, este alguém sou eu! E bem à tempo de protegê-lo de você!

**Hermes: **Isso nós veremos! Com essa sua cara feia, duvido que o herdeiro vá confiar em você!

Catrina sabia que era verdade: um incêndio em que havia se metido no passado a deixou horrorosa, com a cara desfigurada e sem um olho (por isso estava usando um tapa olho), enquanto Hermes, apesar de mau, tinha rosto de modelo. Como faria o herdeiro confiar nela com Hermes por perto?

Voltando aos espiões, eles e Emily tinham invadido a casa de Tammy logo depois da descoberta, esperando terem certeza.

**Emily: **Então vamos recapitular: se um dos pais da Tammy tiver cabelo preto, isso significa que realmente fomos trocadas na maternidade e que ela é a princesa!

**Tony: **Só precisamos achar alguma foto dos pais da Tammy pra confirmar e tudo resolvido!

Eles se espalharam pelo quarto, tentando achar alguma foto dos pais de Tammy. Mas uma das fotos chamou a atenção de Marc: era uma foto tirada no aniversário de 13 anos da Tammy.

**Marc: ***sacando*_ É mesmo! Esquecemos que a Tammy tem 13 anos! Então ela não pode ter nascido no mesmo dia que a Emily, pois ela tem 12!_

**Grito: **O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Todo mundo levou um susto quando Tammy entrou no quarto e os flagrou ali.

**Lee: **N-não é o que parece, Tammy! É que... descobrimos que você é...

**Marc: ***cortando-o* Não é ela, pessoal!

**Todos (menos Tammy): ***surpresos* Huh?

**Marc: **Esquecemos de que a Tammy já fez 13 anos e a Emily ainda não!

**Tammy: ***coçando a cabeça, confusa* _Do que esses malucos estão falando?_

**Megan: **É mesmo! Tanto que o Lee foi na festa dela!

**Tony: **Então quem da família da Tammy que tem 12 anos?

**Voz: **Tammy, está tudo bem aí?

Um garoto de 12 anos apareceu ao lado de Tammy no quarto, mas como ele tinha cabelos pretos como a Emily, então se confirmaram que Tammy não era a herdeira do trono.

**Garoto: ***confuso* Quem são eles?

**Emily: **Er... melhor irmos embora!

Os cinco saíram rapidamente dali, enquanto ouviam os gritos de Tammy cada vez mais longe.

**Tammy: **VOLTEM AQUI E ARRUMEM O QUARTO DO JEITO QUE ESTAVA!

Mais tarde, na casa da família Clark, os irmãos discutiam sobre o que havia acontecido (Emily já tinha ido pra casa).

**Megan: **Que vergonha! Devíamos ter lembrado que a Tammy já tinha 13 anos!

**Tony: **Então voltamos a estaca zero?

**Megan: **Parece que sim!

**Voz: **Espiões, tenho informações pra dar à vocês!

A imagem de Jerry apareceu na tela do televisor do quarto.

**Megan: **Pode falar, Jerry!

**Jerry: **Tivemos mais informações: parece que, no dia que o herdeiro nasceu, alguém tentou capturá-lo! Apesar de ter sido resgatado, muitos bebês foram trocados na confusão! Agora que foi descoberto que Emily não é filha deles, é provável que o sequestrador também esteja atrás dele!

**Tony: **Então temos que achá-lo antes dele!

**Jerry: **Exatamente! Ah propósito, onde estão Lee e Marc?

**Megan: **Ainda estão tomando banho!

Bom, quase isso. No banheiro, Marc estava dentro da banheira, enquanto Lee observava seu físico na frente do espelho.

**Marc: **Que mico que nós pagamos! Ainda bem que a Tammy não descobriu o porquê de estarmos no quarto dela!

**Lee: **Verdade! Sem dúvida, ela irá descontar na gente por termos revirado o quarto dela! Mas a culpa também é da Megan! Muitos podem ter a marca real!

**Marc: ***saíndo da banheira* Verdade! Mas que foi muita coincidência, isso foi!

Marc enrolou a toalha na cintura e, enquanto secava o cabelo na frente do espelho, não reparou que Lee estava olhando fixamente para suas costas.

**Lee: ***olhos arregalados* _Eu não acredito: Marc também possui a marca real!_

**Marc: ***notando a expressão dele* Algum problema, Lee? Parece até que viu um fantasma!

**Lee: ***disfarçando* Eu estou bem! Se importa de eu ir pro quarto?

**Marc: **Fique a vontade!

Lee saiu do quarto, ainda perturbado. Conversaria com Emily no dia seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Como era sábado no dia seguinte, Lee pode ir tranquilamente até o palácio de Emily sem se importar em se atrasar pro colégio. Achou que seria importante a namorada saber da suspeita do futuro cunhado.

Lee havia conseguido tirar uma mecha do cabelo de Marc enquanto ele dormia e ambos compararam o DNA dela com o DNA das mechas de cabelo do rei e da rainha.

**Emily: **O DNA bate: Marc realmente é o herdeiro legítimo do trono.

**Lee: **Mas como isso é possível?

**Emily: **Testes de DNA não falham! Sem falar que Marc e eu nascemos na mesma data e no mesmo hospital!

**Lee: **É, isso já me convence. Imagina a cara do Marc quando souber?

**Hermes: ***ouvindo tudo escondido*_ Eu imagino... antes de acabar com ele!_

Felizmente, a conselheira Catrina encontrou Marc primeiro. Como ela havia dito para o próprio Hermes, reconhecia um membro da família de longe, e reconheceu Marc quando ele saiu de casa: estava indo encontrar Megan e Tony no parque.

**Marc: ***confuso* _Por que será que o Lee pediu essa reunião, afinal? E, ainda por cima, do nada?_

**Catrina: **EI GAROTO!

**Marc: ***olhando* AAAAAHHHHH!

Não era surpresa Marc ter corrido: Hermes realmente estava certo quando disse que Catrina assustava qualquer um, mas mesmo assim, ela foi atrás de Marc.

No parque, Megan e Tony esperavam por Marc, Lee e Emily.

**Megan: **O que será que o Lee estava escondendo de tão importante pra ir contar à Emily primeiro?

**Tony: **Não faço a menor ideia!

**Grito: **MEGAN, TONY!

**Tony: ***virando-se* Ei, é o Marc!

**Megan: ***confusa* Mas quem é aquela mulher atrás dele?

Megan e Tony ficaram entre a mulher e Marc, para protegê-lo. Afinal, o garoto não estava com seus apetrechos de espião. Entretanto, não conseguiram impedir que alguém agarrasse Marc por trás: Hermes.

**Catrina: **TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELE, HERMES!

**Hermes: ***apontando uma arma na cabeça de Marc* Um passo e eu acabo com o legítimo herdeiro do trono.

**Megan: ***chocada* COMO?

**Hermes: **Isso mesmo que ouviu, garota: ele é o príncipe desaparecido. Tentei acabar com ele há 12 anos, mas falhei! Eu era o único que sabia que Emily não era a verdadeira herdeira! E agora, cumprirei minha vinganç...

Hermes não terminou de completar sua frase, pois foi acertado na cabeça e desmaiou.

**Catrina: ***sorrindo* Princesa Emily!

**Emily: ***carregando um taco de beisebol* Ninguém ameaça meu namorado na minha frente! Muito menos o legítimo herdeiro!

**Marc: ***surpreso* Então é verdade? Eu sou o príncipe?

**Lee: **Sim. Não havíamos reparado, mas você também possui a marca de nascença da família real. O teste de DNA confirmou tudo. Melhor se preparar para a coroação, irmãozinho!

**Megan: ***apontando a conselheira* E quem é essa mulher?

**Emily: **É Catrina, a conselheira real. Apesar de ser um pouco assustadora, é gente boa!

**Catrina: **Obrigada, alteza! Mas devo avisá-la de que seu pai está por um fio e precisa conhecer o filho antes de falecer!

**Emily: **Tem razão! Vamos!

Se despedir do pai que mal conheceu foi o momento mais difícil para Marc. Ele estava na beirada na cama, enquanto o rei Harry afagava seus cabelos.

**Harry: **Meu filho... sei que nunca fomos próximos por causa da troca de bebês... mas me prometa... que será um bom rei...

**Marc: ***com lágrimas nos olhos* Eu prometo... papai...

Harry deu um sorriso leve, o último sorriso de sua vida, antes de Marc deixar o quarto, em luto.

Dois dias depois, aconteceu a notícia da coroação na frente do colégio South Dale, onde também haveria uma festa. Lá estavam não só a família Clark, como também Emily, a rainha Sabrina, Catrina e todos os colegas de Marc.

**Tammy: ***cochichando com as amigas* E pensar que poderia ser eu lá em cima, em vez daquele nerd!

**Marc: ***subindo num palanque* Boa tarde a todos! Agradeço muito pela presença de todos vocês! Como futuro rei, com certeza devem esperar que eu retorne para meu país de origem e assuma o trono.

**Karen: ***emocionada* _Nunca senti tanto orgulho de meu filho..._

**Marc: **Entretanto, tenho apenas 12 anos, então não posso assumir o trono. Mas deixarei o reino nas mãos da conselheira Catrina! Tenho certeza de que ela e a rainha Sabrina poderão cuidar do reino até que eu complete 21 anos e possa assumi-lo.

**Catrina: ***curvando-se* Será uma honra, majestade!

Depois do anúncio, todos foram para a festa, sem notar os espiões se afastando e indo até Jerry, que os observava de longe.

**Jerry: **Excelente trabalho, espiões... e majestade!

**Marc: ***sem graça* Ah, para com isso, Jerry! Apesar de ser o futuro rei de um país, ainda sou o Marc de sempre: espião da WHOOP e tudo!

**Lee: **Pretende assumir o trono quando ficar mais velho?

**Marc: ***olhando Emily de longe* Seja como for, está bem claro quem será minha rainha!

Os irmãos Clark voltaram para junto dos outros, enquanto Jerry abria um sorriso pela operação Alteza ter sido concluída com sucesso.

FIM!


End file.
